With the development of electronic devices such as smart phone and smart watch, which are provided with a touch screen, various manufacturers scramble to launch differentiated devices, hoping to attract the consumers. A highlight design emerging in the current market is that, the housing of the electronic device is configured to be a curved housing. The electronic device having a curved housing can fit the hand of the user better, providing a comfortable sensation for holding and handling the electronic device. If the watch housing is configured to be a curved housing, it can fit the wrist of the user better, thereby providing a comfortable sensation for wearing the watch. Furthermore, when a display housing having the curved configuration, the displaying content displayed on the display can have an intense stereoscopic impression, and a perception can thereby be improved. Because glass has a better tactile sensation, when it serves as the materials of the housing of the electronic device, the electronic device meets a great favor. However, when the glass housing of the electronic device is configured to be a convex curved housing, it cracks easily when falls by an accident.